


The Last Time

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bondage, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Edgeplay, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Tom and Hermione keep finding reasons to hook up even though they are broken up, and they both know they will never be right for each other.  Each time it happens, they always swear it will be the last time.  Prompt by weestarmeggie17 “Tomione have split up but keep ending up in bed together because they can't help themselves”





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

#  **Part 1: The Breakup**

“Didn’t we break up this afternoon?”  Hermione moaned as Tom’s lips trailed down her neck as his clever fingers undid the buttons of her school robes.

“And?”  Tom asked as his tongue brushed the exact spot on her neck that he knew would make her shiver.

She whimpered pushing her body back against his.  They had both had stressful days, it only seemed natural to relax as they had been doing for over a year now.  It was just probably a bad idea as some of that stress was caused by their breakup.

“Just… This is the last time.”  Hermione decided as she started to work on his robes as quickly as he was working on hers.

She had no idea who’s bed they were in, but she was pretty sure they had at least made it back to one of their own.

“Obviously.”  Tome agreed while his mouth moved over her chest and he tasted her flesh.

She nodded glad that they were on the same page as she lost herself in the feel of his mouth.  He undressed her quickly as he nipped and licked her skin to keep her distracted from what was actually happening, but it wasn’t like she minded much.  Tom was always the best at getting her to stop thinking.

He looked down over her body with the look of a predator and couldn’t help but smile as she looked back at him with her wide innocent eyes.  He enjoyed the look of her petite build that seemed all the more dwarfed by her wild hair splayed across his sheets. This would be the last time he ever tasted this creature under him, and he would make it count.

She reached for him to pull him back towards her, but he caught her wrists and pinned them to the mattress on either side of her head.  He was probably pulling at her hair a bit by their placement, but he didn’t really care about that at the moment.

She moaned for him again as his lips found hers and forced her to submit to his attention the way he always had.  She arched her body towards him as he held the kiss long enough to make her lightheaded.

Neither of them would ever forget tonight, he would make sure of that.  When she wrapped her legs around him, eager to roll her hips against his crotch, he knew she was thinking the exact same thing.

When he let go of her wrists to finish removing his robes she reached up for him again earning a growl and a quick smack of her hand.

“You know better.”  He hissed as he pinned her hands again.

“I don’t have to play nice.”  She said playfully as she struggled a bit against his hold.  All the while she tried to pull him closer with her legs.

He leaned down close to her ear and with a smirk on his face as he whispered.  “Neither do I.” His dark promise making her shiver.

With that, he pulled back and detangled himself from her legs so he could flip her onto her stomach.  Before she could react to the new position, he took her hips so he could pull her up onto her knees and ground against her from behind.

She mewed more than pleased to comply with the new position.  He decided not to bother with trying to fully undress if she was going to be a brat and focused on releasing his painfully hard member.

When she felt him newly freed cock, she cooed and pressed herself back against him.  She was more than ready for the main event she didn’t think either of them was looking for anything but rough and carnal distraction tonight.

She cried out as he slipped himself inside of her and the way she wiggled against him always drove him to take her mercilessly.  One fist wrapped itself in her beautiful mane while the other stayed at her hip to direct his thrusts.

“You want this don’t you?”  He hissed in a taunting way she had never heard before.

“Yes.”  She moaned not caring how she sounded.

“No emotions, just fucking, like a slut.”  Tom drove his point home. He wasn’t about to hold back or worry about her reaction this time.  This time he would thoroughly enjoy taking her.

She gasped as his words as they sent a thrill through her.  She bit her lip instead of answering and got a hard slap to her thigh that made her moan.

“Say it, Hermione.”  He ordered. “Tell me what you are.”  He demanded without letting up on the savage way he was taking her.

“Please.”  She gasped unsure if she could do what he was asking, though she had to admit it a new exciting game.  The use of her name made it personal and real.

“Please what Hermione?”  He asked as he tightened his hold of her hair.  The more he let go, the more he could feel how much it turned her on.  “Do you want me to stop? Or do you like to be called a slut? Because that is what you’re right now because you are letting me fuck you.”  He chuckled darkly. “Say it, or I punish you.” He warned.

“I’m a slut!”  She gasped, and it nearly sent her over the edge of her pleasure.  He smiled behind her, and the hand that was getting ready to deliver another slap moved under her instead.

He knew precisely how to touch her to send her that last thread and was delighted when she shook and tightened around him as she came.  He held himself off, thrusting widely inside her jerking body.

He continued to fuck her as she was coming down from the high of her peak and she could hardly catch her breath before he was finding his own release.  By the time they were done, they were a sweaty panting mass on the bed.

“Where did we end up?”  Hermione asked as she rolled out from under him and onto her back.

“My room,”  Tom answered as he too got more comfortable.

“Of course.”  She nodded, he would always take whatever power he could.  “This was the last time.” She repeated more for her own assurances than anything to do with him.

“The very last.”  He agreed to do the same for himself.


	2. NEWTs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of studying for the NEWTs have gotten to be too much for Tom and Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hermione reached up as high as she could to get to the last tomb she needed to study.  It was true that athermancy was one of her best subjects, but for the NEWTs, one could never overprepare.

As he fingers brushed it, she felt a hard warm body move up behind her.  The man who stepped in so close taking the room that she had barely reached easily down off the shelf.  There was only one person who would invade her personal space, and steal her study material.

“Riddle.”  She growled as she turned on him.  “I need that.”

“So do I.”  He said raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.  They have barely spoken outside of Heads Duties or verbal battles.  He was firmly dating some Slytherin 6th year who’s daddy was well connected, and she was dating Ron, and much happier for it too.

“I had it first.”  She said stomping her foot, and he seemed to look between her and the book with a bit of amusement.

“I disagree since I have it now.”  He said mockingly as he waved the book.

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Don’t make me hurt you.”  She said taking a step towards him.

The stress from the upcoming test made this jerk move the last straw.  If she had to, she would, in fact, hex him right there in the library.

“I’d like to see you try Princess.”  He dared her as he took a step back towards her.

She wasn’t entirely sure what happened next.  One moment she was raising her wand to send a painful hex his way, the next moment she found herself pressed against the bookshelf with his lips taking the breath from hers.

Her brain was trying to replay precisely how this had happened, but her body had other ideas as it pressed back against him and moaned into the demanding kiss.  As her brain was already overworked trying to get ready for the upcoming test it decided to shut down and let her body take the lead for a while.

“Don’t stop.”  She found herself murmuring as his lips trailed over her jaw and his hands moved down her body.

“What about Weasley?”  He hissed against her neck, though his hands were already pushing up her skirt as her fingers trailed down to undo his fly.

“Who?”  She asked not wanting to think about anything but the stress relief he was offering.  Anything else was a problem for ‘future her,’ and she was utterly focused on the present.  It was something she had only ever felt when she was with him, and she wasn’t about to let the moment pass.

“Good answer,”  Tom said darkly, as he lifted her and pinned her back against the magical tomb, with her thighs wrapped around his waist.

“Fuck.”  She gasped feeling his hardness against her core made her shiver.

“Language.”  He teased as moved a hand between them to circle her clit and make her beg.

“Please?”  She moaned wanting him inside of her.  She couldn’t think about anything but having a taste of him again after so many months.

“Tell me what you are.”  He ordered darkly, and she whimpered as she and writhed against him.

She knew what he wanted, and the words were out of her mouth before she could think about them.  “A slut.”  She answered just wanting him inside of her.  Just want to not have to think about anything but the feel of him.

“My slut,”  Tom claimed her as he drove himself inside her slick heat.  He hissed close to her ear as he felt her body accept him like it hadn’t been months since they had done anything like this.

She held onto his shoulders as he set a rough pace, her hips knocking against the spines of priceless antique books with each thrust, but for once she didn’t care.  Where they were almost made it better as all, she could smell was him, and the old volumes.

“Don’t stop.”  She gasped tiling her head back as his lips connected to the column of her neck while their bodies moved together almost without effort.  Part of her brain wondered why this was so easy with him when it seemed so much more complicated with her current boyfriend.  “Tom.”  She moaned wanting him to keep up the radiant heat between them.

“That’s is Hermione.”  He growled.  “Just let go.”  He ordered as his hips thrust more sharply into her.  He was determined to drawl multiple orgasms from her before he would ever let this feeling go.

“Almost.”  She said as if she could read what he wanted from her.  He grinned against her neck before biting down hard enough to shock her system.

“OHHH!” She started to scream before he cut her off by covering her mouth and nose with his hand.  It would not do to draw unwanted attention to their private little corner.

She mewed against his fingers and tightened around his cock as he first climax hit her like a train.  He didn’t help up, he would take every last pleasured cry that he could get from this particular know it all.

When she seemed to settle, he moved his hand and looked into her dazed and pleasured eyes.  He always loved that look on her, as if she was thinking about nothing at all.

“Not done yet, my little whore.”  He said and smiled as he eyes sharped to look back into his.  He slowed his pace to give her a bit of a rest, but never actually stopped moving inside of her.

“You’re not paying me.”  She said as she caught her breath but didn’t stop rolling her hips against him to take every little bit he had.

“No?  Good to know.”  He said with a smirk then slowly started to build his pace and strength once again.

“What?”  She asked as if she were missing something but he only smiled and covered her mouth once again with his hand as he drove into her.  He kept eye contact with her as he cut off her air supply.  He would know when it was time to let her breath again, but he was interested in this new game, and he wondered if she would let him play.

When she realized what he was doing her eyes brightened with a mix of emotions, but it seemed, in the end, she settled on excitement and didn’t try to struggle for breath as he pounded into her form.

He was nearly at the breaking point when her eyes drifted closed, and her body started to jerk once again in her second climax.  He held his hand just a bit longer before letting her take in a deep breath as she came.

The way her body quivered around him was divine, and he basted in it for a long moment before letting himself give up control and let himself go.

They both stood panting for a long moment, trying to catch their breaths as he slowly slipped from her.

“Now give me the book,”  Hermione said as she started to part from him.

He just smiled at her as he leaned down to pick it up from where he dropped it.  “You’re no whore, you don’t take payment for sex.”  He said eyes gleeful as she scowled at him.  “But if you go back to studying with your boyfriend with my cum still inside you, I’ll leave it in our common room at seven tonight.”  He offered darkly.

She rolled her eyes and looked between the book in his hand and his eyes.  “If I don’t?”  She asked.  She wasn’t exactly sure what she was going to tell Ron about this already.

“Than I keep it under my pillow tonight.”  He threatened, and she knew he would do it to spite her too.

“This is never going to happen again.”  She said instead of answering him.

“Never.”  He agreed as they fixed their robes.

That night the book was neatly placed on their common room table.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day working at the Tom and Hermione run into each other in the lift, and sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

She finally jerked herself free and started pulled her wand out to clean up a bit before pushing the button to start the lift once again.  “This will never happen again.”  She told him firmly as she glared at him.  “This was the last time.”

Much to both of their displeasure Tom and Hermione both graduated tied for first in their year.  Outwardly, of course, they were grateful and courteous, but those close to them knew precisely how much rage this induced in each of the competitive students.

Because of this, after leaving school, they both got many offers, including similar ones from the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic.  Both young people were excellent at interviews, of course, so both were hired to assist different Subheads within the Department.

It wasn’t until their first day that they found out how closely they would be working with the other.

They were both making their way to the elevator to head down to the proper department.  Hermione as so excited that she hardly noticed anyone around her.  This job had always been a dream of hers.  Pure research appealed to the mind eager to know everything.

Tom only noticed her when they stepped into the same elevator.  He moved to the back so she wouldn’t see him as others filed in as well.  So she got herself a job at the Ministry, he couldn’t wait to inform her where he would be working while she wasted her time in some less interesting Department.

He was curious to see what floor she would get out on.  As more and more people slipped out of the lift and Hermione stayed patiently waiting for her floor, the more Tom frowned.  A sinking feeling started to rise and in the stomach and as they were the last two left he knew that he would have no bragging rights at all.

“How could we possibly both be working in the Department of Mysteries?”  He asked with almost a growl.

She jerked at the sound of his voice and frowned back at him.  How had she not noticed he was in the elevator with her?

“We what?”  She asked as she put together his words.  “We can’t work in a department together.”  She said as she turned to face him.

He took a step towards her as he gave a nod of agreement.  “Ask for a transfer so we can clear that up.”  He ordered as he narrowed her eyes at her, his posture made it seem as if he was trying to intimidate.

“You.”  She told him, she wasn’t about to give up a position in the department of her dreams.

He reached beside her and pressed something, but she didn’t look to see what as she kept eye contact with him.

“How’s Robert?”  He asked as the lift stopped and he moved even closer.  Hermione stepped back to give herself some breathing room and her back hit the door to the elevator.

“Ron is fine.  What are you doing?” She asked not wishing to take her eyes off of him just in case he tried something.  She crossed her arms in front of her as a way to subconsciously protect herself from whatever he was seeking.

“I heard you two were engaged.” He commented as he moved closer again, his eyes glanced to her hand where she was wearing the modest ring Ron had given her.  “It’s true?”  He confirmed with an unkind smirk.

“Ron is very good to me.”  She defended as her heart rate started to pick up.  “Turn the lift back on.  We’re going to be late.”  She said knowing how dangerous it was for her to be alone with Tom.

He waved away her concerns and stepped closer.  “I doubt that imbecile can even remotely keep up with you dear.”  He said knowingly.  “Why tie yourself to him?  Feeling guilty about something?”  He asked as he hands settled on her hips.

“How’s Daphne?”  She asked as she worked to ignore the way her body was reacting to his closeness.

“She’s useful.”  He said his hands methodically started to untuck her white blouse.  “But a little dull in bed.”  He said, and before she could respond to his statement, his lips were on hers and claiming them as if they never belonged to anyone else.

She couldn’t accurately place what was wrong with her, but she couldn’t help moan into his lips.  She loved Ron, but he never made her feel the heat she had with Tom.  First Day nerves would feel a whole lot better if she could just have a good shag, and to her, that was exactly what Tom was offering.

With quick hands and a bit of magic, it wasn’t long before he was inside of her, fucking her against the elevator door and making her scream with ecstasy.  She held onto him and pushed her body back against his every thrust, her body driving him into a frenzy of his own.

With a quick move, he ripped open her shirt so he mouth could take and bite at her lace covered breasts.  Her back only arched at the treatment, moaning louder the rougher he got with her.  That was one of the best things about fucking Hermione, she could take everything he could give, and her body only begged for more.

He pulled out fo her suddenly, making both groan with the loss of it and pushed her down onto her knees.  He smirked down at her as she glared up at him.  “What are you Hermione?”  he asked as his stilled hardened cock hung inches from her face.

She caught her breath and decided to take a bit of power of her own.  “Your slut.”  She answered before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around him.  She ran her tongue over his head and mewed as she felt his hand shake as he grasped her hair.

“My slut.”  He hissed in agreement as he enjoyed the way her mouth felt around him.  His grip on her hair tightened but her let her do the work.

Hermione’s sex clinched, at the way he handled and spoke to her.  She could easily ignore the part of her that said she shouldn’t be giving her ex a blow job because everything he did he said just turned her on and made her focus on the moment.

“I don’t think you’ve been getting enough practice dear, seems you used to be much better at this,”  Tom said in a taunting way, which only made Hermione double her efforts to please him.

Without warning, Tom thrust himself much more deeply than she was ready for, but the moment she started to gag he pulled out of her mouth and jerked her head back up her hair.  “Better.”  he rewarded her with the small praise as she glared up at him.

“My turn?”  She asked as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

“Of course.”  He agreed and let go of her hair to help her to her feet.  She looked him in the eyes for only a moment before he turned her around and pressed her back against the door.  “Do you want me to make you cum, Slut?”  He asked in a husky voice as he pulled her hips and pushed her skirt up once more.

“You better.”  She growled before he sank himself inside of her once again.  They both moaned, and he shifted himself a bit before thrusting against.  He cried out this time, and he smiled before taking her more rapidly than before.

“You’re such a good slut.”  He told her enjoying the sounds she made as he fucked her.  “Can he fuck you like this Hermione?  Does he do anything for you?”  He asked buts he was too lost in enjoyment to really answer anything.  “You should be mine.”  He told her, his hands tightening on her hips as he neared his peak.  “Only I can please you, only I can keep up with you.”

She let out a cry as her climax hit her hard and her body arched back against his pounding cock.  He came soon after, and they both stood, panting for a long moment before either could find the words.

“I’m going to marry Ron.  You made it perfectly clear that we couldn’t be together.”  She said shifting to pull away from him only to have Tom hold her back against him.

“I couldn’t ever marry you.”  He agreed, saying the m-word with disgust in his tone.  “But you could still be mine, Hermione.  In the shadows.”

She finally jerked herself free and started pulled her wand out to clean up a bit before pushing the button to start the lift once again.  “This will never happen again.”  She told him firmly as she glared at him.  “This was the last time.”


	4. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone got the promotion they both wanted. And someone needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Okay, so this part went on a bit longer than I meant it to, dame them for being so chatty!

The moment she heard the news she was livid.  The fact of the matter was she did so much more than him!  Or at least that was the way she saw it. She had put the  _ exact same five years _ into their department, and though her work maybe didn’t have as much practical application as some of the projects Mr. Riddle worked on it was still  _ significant work _ for the wizarding world.

She was on her feet before she knew where she was headed.  But when she found herself outside the department head’s office door, she realized this was precisely where she wanted to be.  She pounded her fist against the door then opened it without waiting to an answer.

“Mr. Dungbat you can’t have already chosen your replacement.  I deserve a fair chance to make my case for the job.” She said as she opened the door.

But when she looked at who was behind the desk, with his prissy feet up on it as if the place was already his, she growled.

“Mr. Dungbat decided he would make his retirement immediately.  He felt the department was in more than fair hands, and there was something about not wanting to face ‘that woman’s’ wrath for who he chose as his successor.”  Tom said with the most delighted smile on his lips as he looked her over. “He did wish me a great amount of luck in ‘dealing with her.’” He added sounding more and more pleased with himself as he continued.

“Mr. Riddle.”  She growled as she stood in the open doorway.

“Mrs.  _ Weasley _ .  Please come in; I think we have some things to  _ discuss _ .”  Tom said only using her married name to mock it, even after years since it's changing.

“I deserved this promotion as much as you ever did.”  She said in a more controlled tone as she closed the room.

“That may be true, but I’m the one who got it.  Are we going to have a problem? You know I could always have you transferred to a different department if you can’t work  _ under _ me?”

There had been slip-ups between them over the years.  In times of stress or anger, they always seemed to fall together for one heated moment.  It made her feel guilty about cheating on Ron, but he didn’t happen so often that she would call it an affair.  But it happened often enough that Tom never missed a chance to mock her about it.

“Do you know why you were chosen in the end?  I have a right to know why I am being passed over.”  She said crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re not going to like the answer to the question.”  He said standing up and making his way around the desk. “It may even make you angry at someone close to you.”

“What are you talking about?”  She asked she had no idea what he was trying to say.

“There is a certain Auror spreading the happy news that he and his wife are trying to have a baby.  And, of course, when they do, he just  _ knows _ she will want to put more focus on the  _ home _ .”  He said with a smirk as she realized what he was saying.  “Doesn’t make the said wife a good fit to take a position of power like Head of the Department of Mysteries.  So the choice was clear.”

“He wouldn’t do that.”  She said narrowing her eyes at Tom.  He was lying to turn her anger on Ron.  “He knows how much I wanted this.”

Tom took a step towards her.  “So are you saying you two haven’t decided to start trying for a brat of your very own?”  He asked his voice much too gleeful. It was like his birthday had come early, he wouldn’t be so unmistakably joyous if he were lying.

“We are.  But that doesn’t mean I plan on giving anything less to this job.”  She said, she felt that stamping her foot, but restrained herself.

Tom slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.  She had no idea when he had gotten so close, but she had been distracted with thoughts of Ron.

“Leave him.  He has no idea the woman he is married to.”  He ordered as she looked down into her glaring eyes.  “You don’t need to be saddled with his offspring. You have a brilliant mind and should be using it to improve the understanding of magic in our world.”

“You’re too close.”  She said as she looked up at him, but her heart was already racing.  She was angry at Ron, and Tom was doing his brilliant, charming thing and that ever ended well.

“Be mine.”  He commanded like so many times before.  “We could do such great things if you stopped working against me.  If you just gave in.”

“Hows Daphne?”  She asked trying to throw cold water on her quickly heating libido.

Tom rolled his eyes.  “Still useful, but brainless.”  He said without emotion. “You know she is simply a means to an end.”

“Right.” She said before pushing Tom away altogether.

He took the step back letting her have the room for now.  He sat on the edge of his desk and watched as she tried to get herself under control.  He enjoyed how controlled she was with herself, but he also enjoyed breaking that control down and bending it to his desires.

“You know she means nothing to me, why do you always ring her into this?”  He asked tilting his head to look at her.

“Maybe because she is your wife, and wouldn’t exactly be pleased with whatever  _ this _ is.”  She answered before glaring at him.  “So? Now that you are my Department Head, will anything else be changing?”  She asked stiffly, as she tried to bring their conversation back into professional waters.

“I want to get caught up on everyone’s projects before I make any changes.”  He said with a wave of his hand.

“Would you like me to send over copies of my files?”  She asked stiffly; it wasn’t an unreasonable thing to do, it was something she would have done in his place.

“Put someone lesser on that.  I want your mind doing its best work.”  He told her and stepped forward as she turned to go.  “Hermione…” He whispered against her hair, the new tone of his voice making a shiver go down her spine.

“Don’t call me that.”  She said feeling locked in place; she could feel every inch between them.

“Slut.”  He offered as his hands slivered to her robes and started to pull them off her.  “Stay,” Tom ordered. “Let me make you feel better.” He said as the robe dropped to the floor.

“You’re my superior now.”  She said as he drew her back to clean against his chest.  One hand scoop her hair over a shoulder so he could kiss the tender flesh of her neck.  “This is all the more inappropriate.”

“Nothing we do or don’t do will ever affect you professionally.”  He promised earnestly as his fingers started to unbutton the buttons of her lilac shirt from the bottom up.

She was shaking in his arms as she tried to think, to focus on something besides how good he smelled and how she just wanted to shut off her brain.  It seemed he always caught her in these moments when what she needed was… him.

“Let me make you feel better.”  He pressed again as her hands moved over his to still him.  “Make you hurt and scream for more.” He promised, knowing precisely what she needed.

She took in a final deep breath and dropped her hands, which earned her a nip on her neck as he parted her shirt.  He growled in annoyance when he found that she wore a silk slip under her clothes that was going to make undressing her that much harder.

“My dear, what have I told you about these?”  He asked as his hands moved down to the hook and zipper to her skirt.

“You like the challenge?”  She asked turning just after he pushed her skirt off her hips and let it puddle on the floor.

He looked down at her and smirked briefly before tasting her lips and pulling her form to mold against his own.

“Let me think for a moment…”  She said breathlessly, as she pulled back from his lips.  “I’m forgetting something.” She told him, and he just shook his head.

“I want you to forget everything.”  He told her as he pulled off her shirt and tossed it into the pile with the skirt.

“Tom.” She breathed and shook her head, but he turned her around again, this time he had her facing his new desk and pushed her forward, so she had to put her hands on the top.

“Just enjoy my pet.”  He ordered as he pushed the slip up over her perfect arse.  He slapped a cheek once over her knickers and licked his lips.  “I think someone needs to be punished.”

“What? No.”  She said shaking her head until he slapped the other cheek.

“Oh yes.”  He disagreed and pulled his wand so he could keep her hands and feet exactly where he wanted him.  He had her leaning over the desk with her butt out and her legs spread.

As he moved his fingers between her legs, she let out soft cooing sounds that told him she was not so adverse to the game as she pretended to be.

“Tell me what you are.”  He commanded as his hand moved back to her butt.  When she didn’t answer him right away, he gave her a firm spank that made her gasp.

“Your slut.”  She answered as her mind was already starting to clear of worry.

“My slut.”  He agreed before he landed another hard swat.

Hermione gasped and tried to move her hands and feet only to find he had used a sticking charm.  She was utterly at his mercy now, and that made desire spike within her.

“You are being punished for several offenses.”  He told her as he smoothed her arse with his hand.  “Denying me, yelling at your boss, frightening your previous boss, fucking a man other than your husband, and fucking a man other than me.”  He laid her crimes out for her, and she growled at how the last two screwed her either way. “And that is just what I can think of off the top of my head.  I’m sure their’s more.”

“Stop teasing and fuck me.”  She ordered as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

“No.”  He said as he unbuckled his belt and kept eye contact with her.  Her eyes drifted to his fingers as he slipped the belt off and folded in it half.  He did a few test swipes against his hand to show her what he planned.

“You wouldn’t dare.”  She said in a dangerous tone.  It was one thing smacking her ass with his hand; this was an entirely different level.

“Watch me.”  He said stepping up behind her and leaning over low to speak into her ear.  “My slut needs to be punished, and she is going to like it.” He told her before standing and delivering the first blow.

She gasped in surprise, but it didn’t hurt anywhere near what she had been expecting.  Tom gave her a second smack, his intensity and aim perfectly controlled. Her breath became more heave as he continued to spank her.  He redded her arse, and with each stipe, he built the intensity of his blows.

With the last lash, he hit her hardest of all and aimed for the spot just above her sex.  She let out a small cry as the pain and shock sent her over her peak. She gasped at the shock of it and how her body clenched, and she knees almost gave out as the pleasure overrode everything else.

“My slut just came from her punishment.”  He said, not letting such a thing pass. He wanted her to remember how he took care of her every need, even those she didn’t know she had.

She whimpered, glad when she felt him take her hips to keep her upright.  She was more than ready for him, so his slid inside of her with ease and he smirked as she ground herself back against his cock, even though he knew she would still be smarting from her spanking.

He took her in earnest then, taking her body for his pleasure, with the surety that she enjoyed his every thrust just as much as he did.  She was coming apart under him long before he was ready to give into his peak and enjoyed the way her body clenched around him.

“Such a good slut.”  He told her softly as his hand wrapped his her wild mane.  “She likes to be fucked as much as she likes to be punished.”  He mocked working them both up in continued pleasure. “If you don’t cum when I do I’m just going to have to punish you again, dear.  Would you like that? Maybe I’ll torture those beautiful breasts of yours this time.” He warned.

“Please?”  She asked, it felt like it was becoming too overwhelming, but at the same time she didn’t want it to stop.

He pulled her head back, so her back had to arch dramatically, as he closed in on his orgasm.  “What are you?” He leaned in again, he was so close, but he wanted to hear her say it again.

“Your slut!”  She screamed, her body already starting to tremble.

“MINE!”  He hissed one final time and let himself go as he filled her with his seed.  She jerked as her body gave into its third climax and he was the only thing holding her up while the rest of her gave out.

They both panted in silence for a moment before he eyes opened wide and she tried to pull away from him.  “Fuck. Shit.” She cried as she struggled against his hold.

“Something wrong darling?”  he asked as he let her stand on her own and unstick her hands and feet from their place.

“Ron.”  She gasped and narrowed her eyes at him.  “I told you I forgot something.”

“You enjoy forgetting back him.”  He countered waving his hand dismissively before he fixed his clothes and picked up his belt.

“We’re trying to have a baby you fucker.  I'm not on the potion.”


	5. Election Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is election night and both candidates need to blow off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

As she snuck into the Minister’s office, she turned to find Tom already sitting in the chair with his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head like he owned everything within his vision.  His eyes only brightened when they caught Hermione's.

“What are you doing in here?”  She asked with a frown on her lips.

“What are you doing in here?”  He countered without moving from his seemingly relaxed position.

“Hiding.”  She admitted as Hermione decided to take a relaxed posture as well, she slowly looked around the office as if she had never seen it before.

“This is the last place they are going to look for either of us,”  Tom said with a smirk. “For very different reasons obviously.” He added as he drew his wand and with a simple flick, she heard the door lock.

“It’s been a while since we were alone,”  Hermione admitted walking over to one of the shelves full of the outgoing Minister’s personal knick-knacks.

“That happens when people become adversaries.”  He said standing slowly. “But it was a rather predictable race if you ask me.”

“I’m tired of talking about all that.”  She told him with a sigh. The race hadn’t been pretty, and she had to admit she was glad that was all over now.

“I do wonder, when do you plan to announce the divorce?”  He asked which made her back stiffen.

“No one supposed to know about any of that.  Ron and I agreed to keep it in the family until the election was over.”  She said without looking at him.

He was close enough now that she could feel the year of him on her back.  She wondered why he didn’t reach out and touch her.

“My team has known since your ex went to a solicitor about it.”  He said as if he was telling her something she already knew. Her posture stiffened all the more and he behind her as he confirmed she didn’t know her ex was already making moves behind her back.

“Then why not use the information during the campaign?”  She asked as she tried to play it off as not relevant.

His hands moved to her lean hips, enjoying the feel of the beautiful robes she wore and the heat of her body under them.

“Two reasons.  First, you never really played the up the family angle, so it would just look petty to attack you in such a way.  Second, and this one is much more important…” He started as he pulled her back against his chest. He wanted her to feel his presence while he told her.  “...it could have stopped you from following through.”

“Tom…”  She said with the small gasp of air.  “We shouldn’t…” She started again, but somehow the smell of him was distracting her brain function.

“The campaign is over Hermione, and so is your marriage.  It is time we announce to the world to who you really belong.”  He breathed as he let his lips trail up the back of her neck. He liked when her hair was wild and free, but he had to admit there were advantages to the French twist she had put it in her the evenings earlier activities.

“Rose wouldn’t understand.”  She told him firmly, and his kisses stilled on her skin.

“How is she taking everything?”  He asked in a low voice as if he didn’t wish her to know he cared.

“We’ve already told her about the divorce, and she is taking it as well as any ten year old.  Maybe better than some. She knows that her father and I don’t make each other happy, but that doesn’t mean she wants to see her mom jump into a relationship with another man.”

There was a low, annoyed sound from Tom at the word father.  He had been itching for years to see and connect to his daughter, but he had known if he pushed he would lose both of them.  In his annoyance, he quickly turned Hermione so he could look into her eyes as he pushed her roughly back against the shelf.

“We can take the public thing slow, let her get to know me when you're ready for that.”  He conceded as he tried to play the reasonable one. “But if you’re leaving him then I will not be permitting you to go to anyone but me.”  He told her seriously.

The way his eyes claimed her always turned her on, and she couldn’t help but wonder at the fact that even fifteen years out of school he felt the need to pursue and own her.  There were younger girls, slim and pretty girls who had never had a child that would fall all over themselves for rugged Tom Riddle.

“We already tried that, or do you have such a short memory?”  She asked as she worked to stand her ground.

“We were seventeen Hermione.  I think we have both grown up since then.”  He said and took her lips in a kiss before she could say anything more on the subject.

She moaned as she pressed her body into his.  Almost a year of campaigning against him had felt like months of fourplay.  During any time they had to appear together for an event or debate, he would easily push her buttons until she was so worked up that by this point his smile alone was almost enough to make her come.

“Has my slut missed her daddy?”  He whispered as he broke the kiss, Tom could tell she was in some dire need of his attention, and he planned to take as long as he liked giving it to her.

“Yes…” She said her hands were moving to his shirt she decided to take the initiative and start undressing him.

“Bad girl.”  He said smacking her hand and taking a step back.  “Undress for daddy.” He ordered before giving her a bit more room and leaning against the edge of the Minister's desk to get the best view.

Hermione licked her lips and glanced at the door for a moment before keeping her eyes on him.  He had locked the door, and she liked this game, she needed this game. She stripped off her outer robe easily and let it fall to the floor then her hands moved to the navy vest that perfectly matched her pencil skirt she wore.  It wasn’t long before she was untucking the pale gray button-up and he held up his hand.

“Skirt next, then open the shirt but don’t remove it until I say.”  He instructed making a shiver run down her spine.

She did as she was told, letting the skirt drop to the floor and stepping out of it with her shiny navy heels still in place.  She unbuttoned her shirt, opening it from top to bottom and slowly revealing the tan lace bra and matching knickers and garter belt with nude thigh high stalkings.  She let the shirt hang open and waited to see what dirty thing her daddy would want next from her.

“Panties.”  He said with a commanding wave of his hand.  She complied readily and slipped them down her legs before stepping out of them.

He looked her over for a long moment before he gave a playful smile.  “Come. Sit on the desk and spread her slut thighs as far as they will go.”  He told her and was pleased when she had no protest against the order.

She sat up straight with her legs wide for his viewing pleasure and easy access to every part of her body.

He took a moment before he wove a more complicated spell to tie her legs to the opposite feet of the desk, it spread her a bit wider, and he enjoyed her little whimper.

“Does my slut like being tied up and exposed to her daddy?”  He asked as he let his fingers tease her core and clit. She let out a shuddered sigh and nodded.  “Say it.” He ordered firmly and his hand against her sex hard enough to sting.

“Your slut likes to be tied up and exposed to her daddy.”  She told him a bit breathless with need. Everything he did just served to ignite her desire for him.

He smiled and moved back to the teasing, stroking action from before.  He played her brilliantly, and it didn’t take him long to have her keening and pressing against his planned like the trained submissive Hermione was.  He pulled his hand away as he could see the signs she was on the edge. He wasn’t about to let her come so quickly.

“Please?”  She whimpered knowing he had done it on purpose.  She had waited too long already, why was he making her wait more?

“You know it is only polite for the new Minister of Magic to give a gift to the man leaving office.  Maybe I should leave you tied to his desk and ready to fuck. It would be a bold statement.” he said with a smirk as he reached behind her to pull the pins that held her hair back.

“You wouldn’t.”  She gasped and shook her head as she eyed him.

“Don’t worry my slut.  Daddy would take his pleasure first, leave his come dripping out of you so the old Minister would know exactly what a slut is for.”  He said with a smirk as his fingers moved back to continue giving her a taste of pleasure.

“No.”  She gasped and shook her head even as she sex moved against his hand.

“It seems only polite, and of course since it would be a gift, we would have to keep you from finding release, or that would just be selfish.  Don’t you think?” Tom asked as he pulled his hand away just in time to keep her from her peak.

“Daddy?”  She whimpered wondering how long he was going to keep this cruel game up.

“In fact.”  He smirked as he tasted her sweetness on his fingers and pulled out his wand.  He cast a curse on her he had never used before, and the darkness of the spell worked into her blood.

“What was that?” She asked gasping as she grew all the more turned on by fear and need.

“Now you can’t climax.  Not until I end the spell.”  He said with a smile as he undid his slacks and stepped closer to her.  “Now daddy can fuck his slut as hard as he wants, without risking his pleasure being ruined by her greedy orgasm.”

“No.” She whimpered and writhed.  “No please. I need release daddy.”  She told him and cooed as she felt him slide his cock against her slick core.

“Who’s pleasure is more important, slut?”  He asked sternly, as he teased her with his rod.

“Daddy’s” She answered quickly knowing what he wanted to hear.

“Who doesn’t deserve to climax without permission from her daddy?”  He asked in the same firm voice.

“Daddy’s slut.”  She whimpered wishing he would just fuck her already.

“Good girl.”  He told her as she thrust inside and enjoyed the way she trembled around him.  “You were always good at giving the right answer.” He added as he set a vicious pace into her wonton little pussy.  Every time he fucked her it seemed to get better than the last.

She fell back onto the desk as he took her with abandon.  Gripping the other side to keep her hands above her head and from touching him without permission, she pushed back against his thrusts as best she could.

“Please daddy.  Please let me come.  I’ll be a good slut; I just need some release!”  She whimpered desperately. She could feel herself on the edge again, and the spell seemed just to hold her there.  The hight of her pleasure every lasting without the sweet push over the edge that she needed.

“Not tonight, maybe next time.”  He said as he could feel his release nearing, Tom held himself back as he wanted to prolong the feeling.

“No!  No daddy, please.  I need this, I need to come.”  She whimpered and begged.

“What will my slut do for her daddy if he lets her climax like the greedy beasts he is?”  He asked breathlessly, as he enjoyed the view of her breasts bouncing with his every thrust.

“Nearly anything daddy, please.”  She whimpered as the feeling that he had some sort of dam holding her pleasure back and that the pressure behind it was only building as he fucked her.

“Marry me.”  He demanded as he came inside of her with one final thrust.  Before she could really understand what he had asked he released the spell and she screamed as her entire body was struck with a horribly beautiful climax.

“YES!”  She screamed, though she wasn’t really answering his question, he would hold her to it when the time came.

“Madam Minister Elect, are you in there?”  Someone asked from the hall as they tried the door and found it locked.


End file.
